


Drunk Dialing and a Date [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam receives a drunk dial that messes up his night and wakes him up out of a dead sleep. Thankfully the caller decides that he needs to make up for it and the result is a little unexpected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing and a Date [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk Dialing and a Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267606) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   Drunk Dialing a Date  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel / Sam  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length:** 10:30  
**Summary:** **Sam receives a drunk dial that messes up his night and wakes him up out of a dead sleep. Thankfully the caller decides that he needs to make up for it and the result is a little unexpected!**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1267606)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Drunk%20Dialing%20a%20Date.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQnZLN1JKNHgtaFU/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
